mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
PomPom
Description The PomPom is a pink furry humanoid creature with pink pompoms. Its legs, arms, and feet are peach with orange stripes, and on its legs it has pink fur resembling leg warmers. Its "hair" is tied into two pigtails at the sides of its head and it has a tuft of pink sticking out at the top. It looks and behaves much like a human cheerleader. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by marching in place and periodically jumping in cheer. Song Audio sample: The PomPom Monster's contribution to an island's song is a high-spirited cheer that adds to the melody, and differs by island: * Air Island — Hey Nana, Hey Nana, Hey Nana, Hey Na, Hey, Low! * Earth Island — Yippie Yay, Yippie Yo, Yippie Yay Yippie Yay Yippie Yo Yo. * Gold Island — Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yay; Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo / Yo yo yo yo nana, yo yo yo yo yay. * Shugabush Island — Gimmie Wop, Gimmie Wop, Gimmie Wop Gimmie Wop Gimmie Wop Wop. * Tribal Island — Come on let's go! Come on, come on let's go! * Composer Island --- Hey! * Memory Game –– Low! * On Tribal Island, The song varies by language Breeding The PomPom Monster can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Earth and Cold. Possible combinations: * + Tweedle and Drumpler * + Noggin and Pango * + Mammott and Cybop Because Tweedle and Drumpler take much less time to hatch than both Pango and Cybop, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). On Shugabush Island, the PomPom must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "PomPom" references the colorful pompoms in the monsters' hands. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare PomPom page. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween Despite not being on Plant Island, the PomPom still celebrates Halloween. During the Halloween Season in October, all PomPoms (on all the islands) changed their color to a fluorescent lime green and put "eyes" on their signature pompoms as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration, even though the PomPom itself is not native to that island. Its costume resembled an alien with 4 eyes and antennae on its head. During the Halloween Season in October 2015, all PomPoms (on all the islands) changed their color to bright red and dressed up as skeletons. They even changed their arm and legs to black and white stripes rather than the orange and light orange stripes they usually wear. Their pompoms were also changed to bright red and looked a bit spiky. Notes *The PomPom's liking of red food is probably a reference to the South American bird Scarlet Ibis, which gets its bright red color from the red shrimps that compose its diet. The same is true of flamingoes. * The PomPom is also shown in the game My PomPom, released on November 12th 2014. * It is the only triple element monster which can be brought to more than 3 islands (other than the natural islands and Gold Island). Shugabush Island is the fourth. * The correct spelling of the monster's name is "PomPom", not "Pompom", though it's sometimes hard to tell the difference because of the fonts used by the games. Messages from BBB on social media use the bicapitalized ("CamelCase") form pretty consistently. * Usually, the PomPom's top row of teeth are hidden, but on Earth Island the PomPom occasionally shows a full smile. * PomPom was the first ever monster to speak English (unless you count Shugabush's "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" as English"). * The PomPom uses English words rather than its normally obscure vocalizations on Tribal Island ("Come On Let's Go"). In My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, it uses English words on the Continent ("Hey Everybody, Hey Lets Go") and on Cloud Island ("Shake It To The Left --- Shake It To The Right" etc.) * The "Yippie Yay" as heard from Earth Island appears in some of My Singing Monster's Facebook posts. * This is the only triple - element natural with the element air that sings (not including the ones in Dawn of Fire). However, the Congle sings on the Tribal Island, coincidentally with the PomPom. * It is not known for sure whether PomPoms carry pompoms or if the pompoms are their own tufts. In this Facebook link, it shows a PomPom carrying a letter from Hoola, showing PomPom with a pompom as it holds the letter. However, the game My PomPom with the mini-game "the juggling game" shows the PomPom with bare hands. * The PomPom has 4 look-alikes so far: Rare Pompom, Hoola, Rare Hoola, and Sooza. * A plushie version of the PomPom is available in Amazon, as seen in this link. More information about the PomPom can be seen on that same link too. * The nickname choice of Buffy is a reference to the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer film, where the titular character was a cheerleader. res Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island